Just visiting a friends' house
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Adjusting to his newfound friendship with Michael, Fuuya comes over one day to study with his friend and finds Michael's family to be-a bit overwhelming. Also, Fuuya learns what a condom is Fuuya/Michael /fluff / bromance


Looking around nervously at the Arclight estate, Fuuya felt his palms grow sweaty as Michael half-dragged him towards the dining room. An offer of spending the afternoon alone with the other had caused him to jump at the offer, just—

He hadn't expected it to be at his actual house.

Their house was absolutely massive! Like one of the houses he'd film on set with. Michael tried to play this pretty low, and Fuuya didn't want to make him uncomfortable by fidgiting too much just….

Just it was so overwhelming! They had…been growing closer as friends, well that was actually an understatement. Just the previous week ago they had shared their first kiss!

Michael was as cool as ever with these kinds of things, but Fuuya was still in a constant panic.

What if he did something that upset the other? His brothers were awfully terrifying as well…and…

It wasn't so much fear of being beaten up by them, and more of fear of them not approving of him.

Though his friend was clear that he wanted to spend more time with him, Fuuya decided this was a risk he was willing to take.

"So do you want to study for the Chemistry or English first?" Michael offered, fingers lingering on his English textbook.

"We should probably tackle Chem first, so if we fall asleep doing it we won't miss out on anything too big." He replied, sitting next to him and propping open his own book.

Studying together was really quite nice. It was usually a balance between getting absolutely nothing done doodling notes together, or peacefull silences of the hours slipping by past them.

It was nice for the two of them to have each other to rely on when they got stuck on anything, and more so another to keep each other in check.

Though their midterms were sneaking by, Fuuya had to urge Michael into making it one of those quiet study secessions.

Ultimentely agreeing, Michael and Fuuya soon felt the hours slip by them as they worked away at problems, sharing earbuds and occassionally brushing hands to reach for an eraser or pencil.

"Yo, making out with my little brother, kid?" a gruff voice broke through, causing Fuuya to jump.

Thomas, one of Michael's older brothers, had swooped in and grabbed Michael's English book.

"Thomas! We're studying!" Michael whined uncharacteristically. Fuuya figured this must be how siblings interacted, and it was kind of cute to be honest. Thomas rolled his eyes at the younger and fiddled around with the book a little,

"Sure, sure, kid. Just play it safe, or I'm tying you up in Chris' hair later." Tossing back the book and giving Fuuya a quick wink, Thomas was quick to retreat back into the kitchen.

"Tch…jerk," Michael grumbled, scanning his book to see if any damage was done. Flipping through the pages, he had to paused and smack a hand against his face.

Fuuya peaked over, and gave Michael a quizical look at his flustered expression.

"…he…why. Why Thomas…" Michael mumbled, taking out the condom that was bookmarking page sixty-nine of his textbook.

Casting Fuuya a weary look, Michael slumped back down to study, tossing the plastic wrapper onto the table.

Wondering why Michael seemed so exaspereated over something that looked like…a candy wrapper? Fuuya settled next to him once again to glance over his notes.

A warm presence nudged against his shoulder. A few tufts of Michael's curly, apple scented hair brushed against Fuuya's neck, causing him to shiver pleasantly.

Michael just looked so precious when he was all drowsy like that!

Trying to bite down his smile, Fuuya leaned in a bit towards the other, and picked up the little plastic wrapper to see what it was.

Fiddling around with it for a bit, he was surprised to see a strange kind of…balloon, inside it? It had to be a balloon! A rather weird looking one at that…

Michael then yawned quite loudly, shifting back to lean his elbows against the table. Fuuya cast the other a look, and couldn't help but spark up an idea.

Blowing up the strangely shaped balloon, Fuuya giggled at the banana like shape of it, and bopped Michael on the nose with it.

"What are you—What are you doing Fuuya?!" Michael choked out, sitting up and looking over at his friend incredulously. H-he—he didn't take Fuuya as the kind of guy to play around with condoms—?!

"Oh, u-umm, did you want to blow up the balloon?" Fuuya stuttered, instantly regretting touching it.

"B-balloon—I—that's a condom, Fuuya." he gaped, starring at the other waiting for him to respond.

"…umm, a what?"

"…I…you know, how's about I show you?" he grinned over at the other, trying to make a cool pass at him,

"Ah, thank you Michael! I'd like to learn," Fuuya nodded in responce, causing Michael to pause and have to admire how sweet this guy was.

Leaning over to nuzzle against his neck, Michael stole a quick kiss from Fuuya before stealing the condom balloon and tapping it against his head.

"How's about a quick study break, mmm?" he giggled, lips still tingling from the kiss.

"A-ah, y-yeah, okay!" he managed, resisting the urge to touch his lips in awe, Fuuya followed after Michael, slipping his hand easily into his.

So it was still a little different getting used to having someone be so close to him, but it was a good kind of different.

Still he couldn't help but wonder what that balloon and page number thing was about,

Ah, he'd look it up when he got home.

—

Watching as Michael fought about making dinner or something with Thomas, Fuuya felt himself slink awkwardly towards the corner of the kitchen.

He could wait until they were finished up and—

Hey, maybe he could look up that sixty-nine thing with the balloon things Michael was so flustered about!

Popping out his phone and opening up a brower window, Fuuya quickly typed out, "Condom, 69" into one of the browsers and clicked "images".

It'd be a lot easier to see a quick visual of what it meant, then get back to spending time with Michael.

Looking up to see the eldest of the Arclight's, Chris, make his way into the kitchen, Fuuya flushed and looked down quickly.

Out of all of the Arclight's, he had to admit he was most afraid of Chris. Something about that judging look in his eyes always drove a shiver down his spine.

Looking back to his phone to make himself look preoccupied, Fuuya let out a loud shriek as he saw the falic images flood his screen.

Dropping his phone to the floor and feeling his face nearly burst in flames, as the Arclight's looked over at him curiously.

Before he could pick up his phone to shut down his browser, Chris of all people came over and picked it up.

"I-I—s-sorr—" Fuuya stuttered horribly as Chris eyed his phone curiously.

"So you're my baby brother's boyfriend is it?" he questioned solidly, handing him back the phone with a questioning look.

"I-I—"

"Mmm." turning his back to the other and rationalizing he too at that age had some rather strange interests, Chris went over to grab one of the sandwiches Thomas had made and went back to his room.

Huh, looking at porn so openly, what a strange child. He would need to keep an eye on him.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Fuuya shut down his phone and weakly covered his face.

"Aw, I'm sure he likes you, Fuuya!" Michael bubbled as he stuck his tongue out to Thomas in farewell. Dragging the other back into the dining hall to eat, Michael snuggled closer to him as Fuuya meekly thanked him.

So…that was what a condom was for…ahaha…


End file.
